


Under The Mistletoe

by Milly_A_5



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, I literally wrote this in five minutes, M/M, Mistletoe, Spoilers, but gen drags him anyways, hugs and kithes, i legitimately dont know how to tag this smh, senku doesnt want to be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Senku would rather stay at home cooped up in his room than go to some Christmas party, but Gen drags him anyways.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Mentions of Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Under The Mistletoe

Christmas was a time of year that even Senku would celebrate instead of sitting cooped up in his lab. Or so Gen thought, as he dragged him out of his room.

“Senku-chan~ Ryusui is hosting a Christmas party, it’s rude not to go~”

The crimson-eyed boy scowled. “Who cares? I have more important things to be doing.”

Gen frowned. “More important than spending time with your friends?”

Senku sighed. “Alright, fine. We’ll go- but only for a bit, okay?”

The blue eyed boy smiled in victory, dialing his friend’s number into his phone. “Yay! Get ready Senku-chan, Kohaku is coming to pick us up in a few minutes~”

“Fine, fine.”

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


The party seemed fun. Even so, Senku couldn’t help but frown when he thought about all the other things he could be doing right now.

_ And that book on engineering was actually pretty interesting.. _

Senku shook the thought away. He was here to spend time with his friends. It was  _ Christmas _ after all. The experiments and science books could wait.

Senku poured himself yet another cup of punch and grabbed a gingerbread cookie from the snack bar where Francios stood on the other side of the counter. Gen was sitting on a chair around a table on the far side of the room, talking to Ukyo and Ryusui. 

_ He looks like he’s having fun.. _

The spiky-haired boy scowled. 

_ Can I just leave? _

“Pfft- if you didn’t want to be here, why’d you come?” Kohaku questioned, sipping from a cup of her own.

“Gen insisted I come..” Senku downed his punch, standing up to grab another.

“I see,” the blonde trailed off, “I mean, I understand why you wouldn’t be having a ‘blast’ but like, everyone’s here.”

Senku brought himself to smirk. “Yeah..”

After downing another cup of punch, Senku felt the need to get out of here- to the bathroom that was. Leaving the party as a whole could wait. As Senku ran from the party room to the hallway where a sign labelled “Washrooms” hung from the ceiling, it didn’t take long for Gen to look over to Senku’s empty seat and realize something was wrong.

“Kohaku, have you seen Senku?” Gen posed urgently.

“Hmn? Oh yeah, I was talking to him about a minute ago. Guess he left?”

Gen frowned. 

_ If he wanted to leave that badly, he could’ve told me.. _

Gen left the main room and headed to the first place he suspected he’d find the crimson-eyed boy.

_ Even if he left, he couldn’t have made it to the bus stop already.. _

Gen ran out the door, regretting it immediately as a cold swoop of wind blew him backwards. He shivered under his sleeveless garment, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Senku-chan!”

The taller boy ran over to where Senku stood. 

“Senku-chan, if you wanted to leave so badly, why didn’t you tell me?”

The younger boy turned towards him. “Kukuku, I wasn’t going to leave just yet. I went outside to get some fresh air.” He paused. “You looked like you were having a good time..”

Gen nodded. “Yeah, but it doesn’t matter if you aren’t there with me.” He pouted. “Senku-chan~ Let’s head back, yeah? It’s eezing-fray out here!”

“Pfft- your fault for wearing such light clothing in this weather.” Senku smirked, turning towards the entrance.

As they neared the doorway side by side, Yuzuriha and Taiju, as well as Chrome, Ukyo and Ryusui, turned to face them.

“Ahaha! Perfect timing, you two. And right beneath the mistletoe too!” the tall blue-eyed boy exclaimed, gesturing towards the little plant hanging under the doorway.

Senku and Gen blushed in unison.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Chrome chanted, the others joining.

“G-guys, no!” Senku yelled frantically, avoiding Gen’s eyes.

Gen smiled, tugging at the younger boy’s sleeve.

“Shall we, then~”

Senku’s face reddened. “S-sure.”

Gen put his arms over Senku’s shoulder, pulling the back of the boy’s neck towards him. They stared at each other for a single moment before the blue-eyed boy meshed their lips together. Senku felt his hand feel for the small of the taller boy’s waist, pulling him closer.

As they slowly pulled apart, Gen smiled lightly. “Merry Christmas, Senku-chan~”

Senku turned his flushed face away for a second before responding with a smirk. “Merry Christmas to you too, Gen.”

He pulled their lips together once more, holding the boy in a full embrace. The others watched with wide-eyes, jaws ajar, before melting into smiles and letting out ‘awww’’s and ‘they’re so sweet’’s. Taiju wiped a tear, holding his girlfriend’s hand.

“Senkuuuu!” the beefy boy yelled, running towards him.

Senku dodged him, causing Gen to fall back in his arms from the sudden movement. They stayed like that for what felt like ten hours, before Gen straightened himself and put and linked arms with the younger boy.

“Well, I guess that’s enough for one night. What do you say we head home, Senku-chan~” Gen suggested with a wink, dragging him towards the door.

_ “Kukuku, how exhilarating.” _ he murmured under his breath. 

Senku chuckled, letting Gen take him away.

_ I guess it wasn’t so bad after all. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha this sucks I know, but you know what! I don't care! Merry Christmas y'all hope ya had fun reading this piece of garbage. Happy Holidays and thanks for reading, it means a lot to me XD
> 
> Don't forget to comment/leave kudos if you enjoyed the fic! Now lemme get back to writing sengen week- *yeets*
> 
> Also~ I have Instagram, tumblr and twitter--> @milly_a_5, @millya5, @Milly_A_5 :D


End file.
